subterrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Murray Mansion
Murray Mansion is the mansion that Jeff Murray lives in, and is a unique location. Prior to Albert West's attempt to escape MPO, Murray Mansion is not visible on the map; however, after his attempt, he comes across the mansion, and it is shown on the map thereafter. Murray Mansion can only be accessed via a hidden tram in the far north of Herbert Research, which should be accessible after West's initial visit to the mansion. The mansion requires 2200 units of power to be active. The trip between Herbert and the mansion takes about 3 hours and 20 minutes. Description Murray Mansion technically consists of four floors, but one of these floors is the Mars surface where West crashes, and is not a part of the mansion, per se. The first floor, F00, is the ground floor of the mansion. West enters from the west side and finds a number of storage containers and office-looking rooms. The south side has the tram and what appears to be a reception area. The east side has several living arrangements: a kitchen, a bathroom, and a small room with several beds. In the center of the floor is presumably Murray's room, with an extravagant bed and bathroom alongside some showcases. The northern portion of the floor has several labs that eventually lead to the basement, F02. The "second floor", F01, is also known as the Crash Site. This is the Mars surface that West crashes on. The map doesn't exactly give much information, but there isn't too much to give. West crashes on the northwest corner of the map, and the mansion's entrance is on the northeast corner. Most of the area is covered in ledges that West cannot traverse. An IEVA Suit is required in this area in order to breathe, even with an oxygen canister equipped; it is possible to reach the mansion without one, but West will lose HP quickly without. The "third floor", F02, is the basement of Murray Mansion, also called Basement 1. The oxygen and thermal generators are to the immediate left and right of the entrance, respectively, and are already equipped with a functioning oxygen filter and thermal regulator. Just to the north is two rooms: the western room appears to be a lab and has a journal; the eastern room holds the purification machine. As noted in the journals, activating this machine creates plans for specialized filters and regulators that can completely eliminate the mutants, but activating the machine will also invigorate the mutants, and each sector's Local Infection will triple to 60. The center of F02 has a save point and a switch. The switch will not activate until every single sector of MPO is purified, which requires the use of purification filters and purification regulators, as well as enough power to keep every sector powered so that the purifiers can work. Once the colony is purified, the switch can pulled to begin the battle, which takes place in a large room that is nearly bare. Once the battle is finished, the northern area opens up, giving access to a power recharging station in the northwest and a staircase to F04 in the northeast, along with another save point. F04, Basement 2, goes deeper into the mansion. Just beyond the entrance is a save point and a switch to open the door, which will close behind West when he enters the room. The majority of this floor is taken by the arena where Jennifer West is fought. Points of Interest *Journals: "Crash", "Assessment", "What is This Place?", "Murray's Phone Call", "West's Notes", "Confession Part 1", "Confession Part 2", "Confession Part 3", "Confession Part 4", "The Trap", "Purification", "Method of Purification", "The Plan", "The Gate" *Purification Plans Category:Locations